Wątek forum:Off-topic/@comment-27651679-20170626174855
Jó Reggelt! No więc, tak zaczynając od czapy, to będzie (╭☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)╭☞ szalony post. W dużej mierze będzie on przypominał dwie pierwsze części, które były o Blakłudzie i Wasiequ, no ale cóż, wszystko przed nami! 1. Początek! Myślę że pierwszą nie odkrywczą rzeczą jaką mogę powiedzieć jest to, że Szalona jest potężna! Poważnie, jeśli jest jedna postać której nie chce się nadepnąć na odcisk to jest to....Legion ᕮ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°ᕭ. Szalona jest jednak tuż za nim (⌐■_■). Podobnie jak Wasieq, Kapelusznik posiada całą masę różnorakich umiejętności które odpowiednio użyte mogą odmienić los bitwy. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do Łowcy te umiejętności albo nie mają limitu, albo jest on bardzo mały, identycznie jak w przypadku Blakłuda ლ(✧ ͜つ✧ლ). Jej pomniejsze umiejętności, chociaż znaczące, można na szybko wymienić: zmiana masy ciała, mieszanie w ludzkich wspomnieniach, teleportacja, lewitacja i nadludzka siła, to wystarczająco dużo, żeby nazwać czyjeś umiejętności imponującymi! To jednak nie koniec! 2. Rozwinięcie! Szalona posiada kilka umiejętności, których nie ma w jej postaci, a które okazały się być bardzo, bardzo druzgocące w opowiadaniach (⚆▾⚆). Pierwsza wynika z faktu że jest duchem i potrafi dzięki temu płynnie przechodzić z formy fizycznej, do astralnej, dzięki czemu teoretycznie może być niewrażliwa na każdego rodzaju ataki! Drugą jest praktyczna nieśmiertelność ¯\_☯◡☯_/¯. Dowodów na jej niezniszczalność możemy znaleźć w różnych opowiadaniach: - w Nowym Szalona przyjęła na siebie cios papierowym ręcznikiem i przeżyła - w Anihilacji: Federacja Szalona przebiła swoim ciałem Tytana (podniszczonego, ale jednak) i zniszczyć kilkanaście pojazdów Federacji, napierając na nie wyłącznie swoim ciałem - w tej samej serii została dosłownie rozerwana na strzępy przez Caedusa - w Anihilacji: Konklawe sama się przepołowiła I skoro przy przepołowieniu jesteśmy, to pora zacząć od jej drugiej potężnej umiejętności, czyli przeprowadzaniu rytuałów! Szalona ukazała możliwość przeprowadzania trzech: wypędzanie duchów (Kryzys Barkeleński), Łączenie Żyć oraz coś co roboczo można nazwać klonowaniem 乁(๏‿๏)ㄏ. Pierwsza z tych umiejętności jest dosyć oczywista, Łączenie Żyć natomiast jest swego rodzaju klątwą, która łączy ze sobą fukcję życiowe dwóch naznaczonych osób. Sama klątwa wydaje się być dosyć potężna, gdyż Mikhaln potrzebował nieco czasu i masy energii, by ściągnąć ją w opowiadaniu Co myśmy odjebali! Odpowiednio wykorzystana daje jej możliwość pokonania silniejszych przeciwników: jak w przypadku Caedusa, który zginął gdy zabił Piteła, z którym połączony był klątwą ⤜(ʘ_ʘ)⤏. Trzecia z wymienionych umiejętności....nie jestem pewien co to jest 乁(¬ω¬)ㄏ. Wygląda na to, że Szalona potrafi odciąć od siebie część swojego "ja" by stworzyć osobne, całkowicie jej lojalne ale znacznie słabsze istnienie. Taki klon posiada większość jej umiejętności, chociaż wydaje się mieć zdecydowanie mniejszą wytrzymałość oraz zasoby energii (Spokojna zginęła po przepołowieniu i mogła użyć Czarnej Rozpaczy tylko raz)! Istnieje jeszcze jedna zdolność Szalonej Kapelusznik, która jest chyba najpotężniejszą bronią w jej arsenale. Czarna Rozpacz, pozwala jej na wypuszczenie z prawego oka czarnej błyskawicy która niszczy praktycznie wszystko na swojej drodzę (づ⚆ل͜⚆)づ. Źródło tej mocy leży gdzieś w odległych czasach które pamiętają członkowie Konklawe i w większości przypadków jest to natychmiastowe zwycięstwo dla Szalonej! Błyskawica porusza się z prędkością 10 000 km/s, więc istnieje bardzo małe prawdopodobieństwo, że komuś uda się jej uniknąć. Jeśli chodzi zaś o siłę tego ataku: Spokojna będąc słabsza od swojego twórcy, zdołała tym atakiem przez przypadek zniszczyć ściany w jednym z wymiarów Konklawe, a sama Szalona połączona z Przemkiem zdołała powalić tym atakiem na kolana Legiona! Więc ten, w 9/10 przypadków Czarna Rozpacz to umiejętność, która kończy walkę (⌐■_■) 3. Zakończenie! Mógłbym jeszcze napisać kilka rzeczy których nie jestem pewien jak np: Szalona wydaje się zmieniać swój poziom mocy w zależności od tego, w czyim ciele przebywa ☞  ͜ʖ  ☞. Będąc w ciele Kharleza była znacznie słabsza, w połączeniu z Arise jej siła nie wydaje się jakoś szczególnie rosnąć a biorąc pod uwagę że w najnowszej Anihilacji już na początku walki użyła Czarnej Rozpaczy, można założyć że w połączeniu z Przemkiem jest silniejsza! Prawdopodobnie najsilniejsza była jako duch stróż Heinricha. Niemniej tu już wchodzimy w strefę przypuszczeń, więc zakończę tą analizę potwierdzając starą ludową prawdę "don't stick your dick in crazy" ;)